I Trusted You
by m.boultbee
Summary: Moving on is tough, finding out that the one you trusted and loved betrayed you. That's even worse. Seeing them again, happier, without you. Is hell on Earth.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so this is... less fluffy. XD I hope you all enjoy this! As usual, I don't own this. (As much as I want to) Thanks! :D**

Mid spring, the flowers were blooming, and the sun was finally starting to warm. Though, Matthew Williams tightened his coat around him to fend off the still chilly wind. These last weeks have been hard on the poor boy. He had recently found that the boyfriend he cherished, trusted, and loved, had been cheating on him. Matthew thought about his brother, and his boyfriend who had tried to help, and the man who raised him, tried to put him out there. Matthew knew he just needed some time to himself. Luckily, he didn't have a very wide social circle, so time to himself was easy to come by.

That morning he decided a walk in the park might make him feel better. Even if it didn't, it was better than sitting in his house with a polar bear who couldn't remember his name. Feeling the cool wind blow through his blond hair, Matthew smiled slightly. It wasn't a genuine smile that reached his eyes. It was a smile to reassure himself, that everything would be alright. Tearing his eyes from the ground Matthew saw the last person he wanted to see. On the other side of the park was a slim boy with snow white hair, and deep crimson eyes. The self proclaimed Prussian was walking hand in hand with the Russian guy from school. The same Russian that he cheated on Matthew with.

He let his eyes linger on the beautiful boy that broke his heart. Bowing his head low, he continued to walk back to the entrance of the park. Silently he prayed that he wouldn't be noticed. His mind floated away to memories that he shared with Gilbert. To Matthew, Gilbert was everything, he was his best friend, his lover, his therapist, he was so many things. "To bad he doesn't care about you anymore, if he ever cared to begin with," said a voice inside Matthews head. Instead of pushing the voice out, like he normally would have, he let the voice take over his thoughts. That voice used to rule his life, he wasn't going to let it rule again. Yet, he was slipping.

Distracted, he felt himself walk into another being. "I-I'm sorry eh," he stuttered.

"Watch where you are going!" The voice was achingly familiar. Timidly Mattie looked up into the pale face of Gilbert. "Oh, it's you," Gilbert's voice was filled with disgust, and disdain. The Russian cocked his head. "Gil, who is this? Can I beat him up?" Matthews heart jumped into his throat, he knew the Russian, wasn't kidding about beating him up, and the Russian could pack a punch. "Don't bother wasting your time on something this unawesome. He is nothing but a worthless nobody." Matthew visibly flinched at the harsh words from his ex-lover. Biting the inside of his cheek, he blinked back the tears that were forming. Giggling the Russian again spoke, "look Gilbert, you made him cry." Both Gilbert, and the Russian burst into peals of laughter.

Taking in a deep breath, Matthew resisted the urge to run. "Now move, so the awesome me, and my awesome boyfriend can pass," Gilbert snapped. Shooting his best glare at Gilbert, Matthew stepped out off of the path. "I'm glad a wimp like you knows his place," Gilbert said.

"You know I can kick your ass Gilbert," Mattie made his voice a low, and as dangerous as he could. The tall Russian stepped in front of Gilbert. "You want to hurt him, you have to go through me da." The innocent, creepy smile plastered itself across the Russians lips. "This is between myself, and Gilbert, not me and his bodyguard." Spinning on his heel, Mattie turned and stalked away, keeping his head low. Tears finally broke free of the dam he created.

**He continued to walk, and not once did he stop to look at the boy he still loved. "I trusted you," Matthew whispered to himself. Once Mattie was finally home, he locked himself inside of his room. The tears wouldn't stop. "I trusted you," he said again, "and you betrayed me." Sinking to the ground, Mattie fought to control his emotions. Never again would he let someone in so easily.**


End file.
